The Legend Of The Beautiful High School Girl
by MullerCherry
Summary: A Strange Girl. In the Same Academy as the Entire Naruto Cast. Which One Does She Love? Will those Feeling's blossom? Who will try and stop it?   A Romance Story with a Charming side. Sympathy and Empathy Galore... Rated T for Lemon's and Language!x
1. Introducing: Kumiko Maaka

**The Legend of The Beautiful Highschool Girl**

**Chapter 1: Introducing: Kumiko Maaka.**

**+Cleaned First 2 Chapters.**

**

* * *

_"True love is like ghosts, which everybody talks about and few have seen."_  
_-La Rochefoucauld_**

**

* * *

**

Understanding my feeling's isn't something I really wish to convey to you. Im sure as a human being you are more than capable of understanding how I feel through such a medium. We are all human's, we are all unique too. Refusing to follow the mainstream is something we all strive for, yet something so little achieve.

High school isn't really my ideal world. It's full of people who love to make me life a misery. Full of people who adore making themselves seem superior to me for amusement. _Mocking_ me, Stealing my possession's. _Throwing me _to the ground, it's something I deal with day in and day out in my school, having no friend's to call my own.

Having to tolerate staring eye's of those Bastard Uchiha children every day of my life. Being talked down to by the uptight and "Too good for me" Hyuuga. All the to being ignored by almost everyone else.

Life is a _fucking_ misery.

I don't really see what make's me so different. I have long Blonde hair to my higher Back, I wear fashionable "Geek" glasses. I wear the same clothes as the most "Popular" people in school. Yet for a reason unknown to me, I am despised by my entire student body.

My name is Maaka Kumiko. Or for those who live in the west. _Kumiko Maaka._

I stand at a fair 5 Foot 8 Inches. I'm currently underweight. I'm incredibly longsighted. My favourite colour is Gold. I have the same meal everyday when I come home. Sashimi and Nori.

I live alone in a Giant apartment Complex. At only 17 year's of age. and 'Secretly' a Director's Daughter. My Apartment is about the same size as any Detached Upper class House. I have 6 Bedroom's, 2 Bathroom's, a Kitchen and 4 Living Rooms, More a penthouse than anything.

Also.

_I have no friends._

See? Even through word's, I can tell you are warming to me already, Has Sympathy struck you yet?

I attend the KonohaGakure (Konoha for Short) Co-Ed academy. A Special academy for those who are specific in which Career path they strive for.

Sport, Art's, Music, Literature. Everything is provided for you. And with such specific courses for specific people. You get the various cliques around Campus. Strongly tied together, highly intolerable of one another. Hostile, Even.

I don't belong in any of them, I excel in Art and Music, as a Harp Player for 8 Year's, and a painter for 4. It seem's I would make friend's easily, right, In my clique, right?

Not so.

I don't see how I could explain it all without simply having the story read to you.

Life at the minute, as I said is miserable. For many more reason's than school.

My mother was taken from me at age 6 in a car crash. In the Shinjuku district of Tokyo Central. My Cousin was also taken from me, leaving me in a blood filled wreckage, with my cousin's mangled body to my side. And my mother's almost unrecognisable figure above me.

I've never quite been the same since then.

I wonder why I didn't die in that crash, why my Cousin could not of survived and continued in his Doctorate exam. Became a well respected GP, earned money, raised a family and made a name for himself.

Why my Mother of only 38 didn't survive. A famous New's reporter with a Promotion on the Horizon, well payed and well known. Respected throughout our district.

Then I wonder why the Giant 18 Wheel Lorry that sideswiped us with it's enormous frame. Spared the life of a blonde haired, Cocky, loud mouth alcoholic, Drunk at the wheel, with a cigarette pursed in his Lips.

He casually strolled from his Cab and over to our car. Noticing what he had done on his way there. Whilst I do truly believe he was sorry for what he did. Forgiveness is something I cant out to somebody who killed my side of the Family. He leant in, grabbing my on my Left Boob "Accidentally" Before pulling me out. My arm burned and glass in my leg's, he, along with everyone else in Shinjuku phoned for Emergency services.

I was bleeding from my mouth due to the fact The front seat crushed my rib's when I was flung sideways. The rear windscreen's glass shattered, leaving a bed of glass for me to land on. And the open window happily let my arm dangle out and scrape along the pavement at 20mph as we rolled over.

He was never Apprehended. The Police never found him. Searches were made in Vain. But he was never found.

He ran the second the Emergency services were on there way. Leaving me in a lovely pool of spit and blood. The smell of Petrol made my brain throb. And stung my leg's like nothing else when it touched my open wound.

I spent 2 Week's in hospital. Mostly for Trauma, Losing my Mother in second's...Due to that one man...

I remember his name to this day, the reason for my initial Pain and Suffering.

Namikaze Minato.

Enough of that, though. Dwelling on the Past serves nobody favours.

I'm a fairly happy person despite the suffering I go through. I walk with a spring in my step to music I enjoy, I stare affectionately at the Guy I like. I spike my hair at the back, much like in Manga, my Bang's go to my shoulder, Blonde with Black highlight's, then spikes at the back. It look's amazing, really.

I've been told my Green Eye's are nice, Too.

Artistic, apparently.

All in all, for you simple minded people.

.

**I'm different.** I love Rock Music. Yet I play a _harp._

I can sing. Yet I choose to remain _Quiet._

I have _Big Boobs,_ yet I wear a waistcoat.

I have long thin legs. Yet _I wear tights._

_I can fight_ as well as any boy. Yet, _I'm a pacifist_.

.

Everything that swing's in my favour is something I dislike. And I guess the world, in turn. Return's the favour direct to my doorstep, With utter malice.

Today is another school day for me. Wearing the same Japanese Schoolgirl uniform you see every girl wear. With the Addition of Eyeliner.

Lot's of eyeliner.

Around my eye's like a Panda, Almost (Only about 1 Centimetre)

I walk outside clutching my A3 art book in my 2 Hands. The smell of the Market stall's down the road pleasing to me. With each step down the street. Car's pass me and people stare, Children. Mostly.

"Wow, Look at her!"

"Look, Mommy!"

I'm used to it. People have a right to think what they think, Either good or bad, I take myself for who I am, and I enjoy being me. Being a Maaka. The daughter of an Oil Baron. Through Ill purpose I do indeed love my father, Despite his infrequent visit's.

He moved me into Konoha 2 Year's back. It's a fairly large Village, with a population of around 7000. From young to old. In Eastern Japan, deep in the country. It lies.

I walk down the road to my school, staring at my feet. Black Converse Shoes and tight's kicking stone's down a busy road. Listening to the sound of shop's opening Shutter's, closing my eyes as I listento my Favourite Music Artist's on repeat. Even as I reach the School gate. My mood never fade's, I don't get sad that Im going to spend the entire 6 Hour's being relentlessly teased.

_I get to seem him._

He brighten's my day up enough. Enough to keep me going anyway.

As I draw closer to the school gate. Younger children run past me, looking back as they do with an Affectionate smile. Before carrying on down into the school Grounds.

They don't tease me.

Beginning to remove my earphones as I draw even closer into the ground's of my school, I see Tree's packed with Cherry Blossom, I hear music coming from the Music Department. I can hear Rehearsal's from the Drama club.

My ear's don't lie to me. They don't hurt me. It's my eyes. My fucking eyes.

I open them to see, and eventually feel the stare's of everyone on Campus. They stair at me with confusion and Envy.

Yes. Envy.

I'm different. I have the ball's (Not Literal. Trust me) To be who I want to be. They don't have that courage. So they put me down. Whilst I can feel safe in solace knowing people want to be me.

To have the courage to have hair like mine. Listen to the Music I listen to. Act and work as I do. It's almost humbling.

Entering the main Building, up the stairs, I turned the corner into my classroom. Promptly taking a seat in the back corner of the classroom. Behind the Loudmouth Inuzuka Kid.

_Kiba._

I sat there, almost enthralled by his conversation's with other's, His obsession with Dog's paramount to his lifestyle. He acted like one, and he let you know about it. Even going to such length's as bringing in his small white, rather cute Puppy Akamaru.

Across the Room sat the Kind hearted, Well mannered _Sakura Haruno_. We never spoke. Yet she never made me feel like trash. I wish she would come and speak to me. At least make me feel wanted in the School.

They are the only Student's worth noting. The rest are Average. They are not unique, they are loud, but stupid. But since we are in the same Tutor Class, they don't give me much Hassle.

The Morning Tutor went smoothly. I sat and drew at the back of the classroom. The sun shone on on my book as a drew. A Simple drawing of what I saw in front of me, The back of Kiba's Head, the Desk's and Smiling faces.

As the Bell rang I stepped outside into the cold hall. Last out, making my way into the crowd of people rushing to their next lesson.

_This is when I get to see him_

Eagerly looking above shoulder's of the people in front of me. Ignoring the people who barged into me. I caught a glimpse of his Yellow hair. To his forehead, his hair standing out from the rest of this Monotone clash of ignorance.

He walked into a small clearing, Full bodied and staring right at me for a second.

The most popular boy in School.

_**Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_Love, Sex, Lies, Tragedy, Pain, Suffering, Drama._

_Surely they will follow, right?_

_._

* * *

_A/N – Kumiko is my Original Character, She will meet with the Naruto cast. Who are all in Character. Fall in love, The usual Business._

_Please, Please, Please Review this. I feel like this story take's on issues we all face at some point, And I really do intend to make this story a true classic._

_Thank you for reading, I pray you come back for the next chapter. Your reviews make my day!_


	2. Not So Strong, Are You?

**The Legend of The Beautiful High school Girl**

**Chapter 2: Not So Strong, Are you?**

**

* * *

**

"**A woman should run through fire and water for such a kind heart."**

** -****William Shakespeare.**

* * *

Naruto was the tall, loud, handsome and the incredibly popular Guy that every girl in Konoha High adored. He was known by all the other Guy's, respected as a brilliant fighter, Descendant of an Honourable family name.

He drove a Fancy Sport's convertible. Wore the smartest clothes, Had the nicest hair. Almost everything about him was flawless. Despite all of his outward look's, he was loud and Reckless, shouting at everyone and fighting people who gave him or his friend's any trouble, a truly honest man...

Each day he receives Ten's of Proposal's from girl's, eager to be his Girlfriend...

"_Please_ go out with me!"

"_Please_ be my Boyfriend!"

Each one met with a rather Sombre, Sorry rejection. He usually hugs them or hold's their afterwards. Making people feel like _shit_ wasn't something he liked to do. They usually blushed and thanked him for being so understanding, whilst still deeply upset...

A famous KHS (Konoha High School Abbreviation) Incident involving the Yellow haired Guy occurred on April 15th, (Last year) during the Lunch Period. A tall, somewhat beautiful girl, in her 3rd year named "_Konan" _The leader of the Kendo Martial Art's club proposed to Naruto outside of the Gym. Her 2 Brother's, Yahiko and Nagato behind her as she did.

Naruto, as per usual rejected her. And since that day, Konan has never quite been the same. She began to be more of a loner. Harsh to anyone that talked to her. Rather Ruthless.

After the Rejection she grabbed her holstered Wooden sword, Gripped it tightly on the intricately detailed handle, and swung it toward's Naruto, catching his midriff with the Strongest attack she could give, following through with a "Ki" Strike, a pretty Incredible technique, really. Sending him to the ground, writhing in sheer agony. Blood trickling from his wound, seeping through his shirt, she stood up and gasped in regret as the Student population watched in Horror! Before student's broke the silence.

"You Little _Bitch_!"

"_Fucking Whore_!"

Name's were hurled toward's her as Naruto painfully stood up clutching his side, slowly walking toward's her as she began to cry to herself. Her voice cracking under the eye's of everyone who watched.

Naruto's blood was beginning to drip from his shirt, and he quickly grabbed Konan's shoulder. Sending a rapturous Gasp throughout the school. As he drew her closer.

_And Hugged Her..._

Despite being "One Hit Downed" by a girl with a Wooden Sword, he forgave her and hugged her. Letting all of his blood transfer onto her Uniform too, as she stood in Shocked Silence on par with everybody watching, before having Naruto dragged away by his friends, Eager to deliver him to the School's Nurse.

Naruto's popularity Sky Rocketed even more after that incident, whilst Konan's popularity plummeted. She frequently locked herself in the Dojo, training relentlessly, Winning each match, progressing further and further in her League, until, finally.

_She reached National Champion._

Defeating Male's around 4 Year's older than her, the Kendo championship was apparently a walk in the park for her. Soundly defeating anybody who challenged her with brutal efficiency.

Nobody really hears from her now. She still train's in her Dojo. By herself...

Anyway;

I saw Naruto through the crowd of Dull student's, the clattering of shoes and the sound of shouting down the corridor faded from my head as he looked at me, stupid me blowing bubble's with some Strawberry chewing Gum, looking gormless as usual.

His eye's broke from mine as he turned to look outside of the window, his hair blowing back slightly. His trail of admirer's with clasped hand's and Heart's-for-Eye's following him. He walked past me. Slower than usual...

I turned round to see if I could see him turn the corner, but instead my Heart felt a sharp, tingling sensation.

When I turned round. I didn't see the back of his head...

_He was looking back at me..._

Kimiko quickly turned back round. Her glasses peaking over the end of her nose. Her breathing getting gradually faster as the situation sank in. Tightening the grip on her book's she began to walk faster, eager to sit down and rethink. Gather her thought's.

_He freaking looked back at her._

She rushed on ahead with her head down in her chest. Her cheek's beginning to turn read over the initial shock of having Naruto just even look at her. Kimiko never expected he would look back at _her, Interested? Confused? What could it be?_

Whilst she was walking hastily down the hallway, she took a turn left, to her next lesson. Her heart fluttering and her mind wandering, and then?

Clatter!

Kimiko fell back onto the ground, her pencil's and art book falling from her arm's, letting her land with another Clatter on the ground, her back taking most of the fall. And above her stood a giant man, still standing, clearly not at all phased by the collision.

"Ugh...Watch yourself you _freak"_

Above her stood nobody else but _Sasuke Uchiha_. Jet black, spiked hair and Unique Red eyes. His foul temper and disregard for other's legendary. A man you really do not want to piss off.

If you can help yourself, that is.

His Girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka took over his role when a Girl was involved, as seen now In a rather disturbing manner of heinous bullying.

"You ignorant little bitch! Watch where your going!"

Kimiko ignored this rather petty insult and proceeded to pick up her scattered charcoal pencils, Much to Ino's dismay. She needed a reaction from Kimiko, and she wouldn't wait too long.

Sasuke simply smirked as Ino went in for another Verbal attack.

"I think you should Apologize, Before something _bad_ happen's"

Kimiko stopped picking up her Pencil's and stared at the ground for a few second's, Sighing to herself before raising her head up to face them both, still on her knees, Her eyes beamed at them both through her glasses. She raised an eyebrow and chewed her piece of gum once more before speaking to them in a 'Sarcastic' Manner.

"I'm sorry for walking into you both. It was my fault"

Ino chuckled to herself, holding Sasuke's arm as she did, clutching and pulling herself closer as if her life depended on it. Her smile fading after a few second's.

Sasuke began to walk without warning, stepping on and snapping a pencil as he did so. Ino chased after him quickly like a dog does after it's owner, leaving Kimiko on her own to clean up the mess of Paper's and pencil's. The Green locker's dotted around the room concealed the Pencil's underneath the small opening's at the bottom.

"...I'm late for my lesson again..."

Kimiko's rather cheery mood was quickly crushed by Ino's harsh word's, Never mind the apology. She didn't think of herself as a pushover, she simply hated conflict and violence. It wasn't In her Nature to fight unless provoked, and in such a situation, she could hold her own against just about anybody.

Picking up the last few of the Pencil's, she could feel eye's on her. Interested eye's, from down the Corridor. Stopping for a moment before quickly turning around, she caught a glimpse of a small Girl, with long purple hair, dressed in a traditional Uniform. Peeking around the Corner of the school lockers, a Squeak of a gasp was heard.

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Kimiko, in a rather pissed off mood spoke toward's Hinata on the other end of the Corridor.

"Do you want something?"

Hinata revealed herself, stood in the centre of the corridor, rather nervous and Timid, she approached, her lavender hair trailing behind her as she began to speak to her in a soft, shy voice, her breast's bouncing as she walked, making Kimiko take the Hyuuga as somewhat a "Joke"

"You know...You shouldn't let this happen to you so often"

Kimiko finally managed to stand up, her art book tucked between her arm and side. Staring at Hinata as she came even closer, letting her finish speaking.

"I admire your bravery for being so adverse to other people's opinion's But-"

_Bravery?..._

Kimiko was again being berated by a Hyuuga, Although not intentionally, They pitied her, looked down on her. Even Hinata, Even though deep down she truly wanted to help.

Kimiko was a strong willed woman, She could bear with Bullying and teasing, but this time. Her soul felt weak, bruised and damaged. She couldn't hold back what was being held for so long. Her urge to depend on someone else was so strong. So weighted. She just needed someone. Someone that understood, cared and loved her.

"Fuck Off"

Hinata gasped and held her hand to her Mouth. Her eye's wide open!

Kimiko stormed past Hinata, her hand on her cheek, and her walk became a slow jog to the Ladies Restroom.

She entered a toilet cubicle and sat in the Pink coloured box. Her head in her hand's, her eye's drenching themselves in tears.

It was all too much. To be so happy that Naruto had looked at her, to have it all taken away by some selfish bitch and her arrogant boyfriend...

"Why...Why do I fucking bother..."

She began to speak to herself Quietly in the cubicle.

"Day in, Day out...No family...Friend's...My life is..."

"_Miserable"_

With a soft sigh and a strong willed move. The unexpected happened, something which would change Kimiko's life forever.

A creak in front of her revealed a sight that would from this day on, alter her life in way's unsurmountable. Unconceivable. Unimaginable way's.

Infront of her Tear soaked eye's, stood...

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"**Maaka-San, Am I Right?..."**

**

* * *

**

_A/N – I strive to make you want to just "Give Kimiko a hug" whilst you read. I want you to empathise with her, and share her emotion's. And realise "She just isn't as strong as she want's to be" read deeper into my word's and im sure you will discover who she really is._

_I intent to give her a full character description in time **PLEASE REVIEW! And-**_

**_Thank you for reading x_**


	3. Miseinen

**The Legend of The Beautiful High school Girl**

**Chapter 3: Miseinen**

**Depend on yourself to get what you want. Depend on other's to get you there. - MullerCherry**

**

* * *

**

He peered toward's Kimiko with a very inquisitive eye, Intrigued and somewhat bewildered at her rather unusual personality, She was always turning a blind eye to all the teasing that hit her harder than anything his eye's has ever witnessed, yet in secret.

She really did care.

He knew, Naruto wasn't as dumb as he used to be, he approached every situation seriously, usually withdrawn from physical intervention, he always found a way to help, and Kimiko was to be damned as the exception.

Or was she?

Naruto shocked Kimiko by grabbing her wrist and hoisting her up to her feet, leaving her art book's on the ground, Her tear's leaving her face, dropping on his lower leg's and shoes, she began to wipe her eye's under her fringe, obscured from view.

"You are shy like the rest?"

Kimiko choked and lifted her head up, pulling her arm out of his grasp, her face as red as the ripest Tomato, her speech completely broken, she began to attempt to speak to Naruto in a croaked voice.

"Uhm, I'm Sorry...For this"

"It's fine. Really, But could you do one thing for me?"

"S...Sure"

"Meet me after school, I will drive you home, Okay?"

This assault of surprise and shock almost send Kimiko to the ground, Having Naruto simply look at her was enough to send her skin flustering a multitude of crimson.

"Yeah..."

Naruto smiled and rested his palm on her shoulder. Smiled, and exited the restroom's, leaving Kimiko reeling. Thought's pulsated around her head, left right and centre.

_Why her?_

_Why Him?_

_Drive her home?_

_6 Hour's, and she imagined a lot would be explained..._

**5 Hours Later**

Kimiko was sat on the School wall's, high above the ground, watching the Upperclassmen leave 1 hour earlier than most, Joining Kimiko at the exit gate's, she was aloud to leave early, her final lesson was Art, a subject she was around 3 Courses ahead in.

Some Students began staring up at her, around 10 feet above the ground, her blonde hair tickling her back as the warm air blew her body gently, her rather calm expression a far cry from the earlier transpired event's.

Of course, it was all a facade.

She was nervous, she was apprehensive of what would happen next. But would she let anyone know that?

_Nope_

She could feel stares crawling on her back, on her arm's and leg's. Rather unyielding, but not too serious, she sighed, and began the wait for Naruto. Knowing she need's to seem confident and resilient, not the mess she was on the first encounter. That would simply end in disaster for her. And any chance she had with him.

She did like him. Clearly, But she didn't get her hopes up, she had no reason for that, right?

She placed a hand into her bra and removed her small MP3 player, and fiddled with the Menu setting's, muting it and removing the headphones. Placing them into her bag, turning as she did spotting a few noticeable characters.

One Shikamaru Nara strolled leisurely through the double door's, The mouth of the young, black haired Youth yawning with carelessness, His walk was evidently symbolic of a lazy, ill prepared student, Yet a clever one to behold. His IQ of 200 set him a head above the rest.

Behind him trailed Hidan. The school's notorious delinquent. His slicked grey hair and torn shirt a testament to the trouble he caused. For Kimiko especially.

He strolled toward's the gate before looking up at her with a crooked smile, his hand's dug in his pockets, a grating voice echoed toward's Kimiko's ears.

"Oi Blondie, Care to tell us all why you insist on sitting up there?"

Kimiko looked downward's on Hidan, his bullying smile persistent despite rather grim look's from the rest of the School populace.

Kimiko Naruto would be here soon, she was nervous enough already, Yet she couldn't show herself as an even bigger wimp to him, what would he think of her if she did that?

Her blonde, black highlighted hair rushed above her body as she dropped down into the school's main courtyard, a few metres from the exit, she landed softly, her hand's comforting the fall. Before Hidan continued speaking.

"You really are a freak"

Kimiko responded intelligently, sharply, and with no remorse.

"And why do you think that?"

Hidan was slightly taken aback by her word's and instead chose to change the subject, continuing the unprovoked verbal assault on Kimiko, which was beginning to draw a small crowd around the school complex, as the sun began to set behind the row of Modern school architecture.

Hidan stepped forward, revelling the chance to prove and more so Reinforce his 'Alpha Male Status to the school populace'

"Whoa, Nice tit's Maaka-San, Where did you get them from?"

A small giggle rumbled through the ever larger crowd, as notable student's began to come and take watch, rather frightful to intervene, due to Hidan's aggressive Nature.

"Born with them Actually. Is that a problem?"

"Mind if I check?"

Kimiko smirked slightly, her confidence brimming! What's with this sudden change of character?

"Go for it!"

She stunned the crowd of onlooker's as she undid the first 2 button's of her blazer, allowing her D cup breast's to fall out, barely contained by a bra and a shirt, sending Hidan reeling backward's.

"Are you some kind of Nymphomaniac?"

Kimiko responded in record time.

"No. I just wanted to see the real you. Behind all of this selfishness you hold. And I found you."

Hidan began to scowl, his fist clenching overtime as the crowd began to grow even larger, the spectator's hung to every word Kimiko uttered as if their lives depended on the clarity of her voice, the tone and pitch, the sharpness of the comeback.

"A Coward"

Hidan, in a flash of anger and rage dashed forward at Kimiko, who at the time was still high of the feeling, knowing Naruto was coming to see her. Talk to her.

Her nerves dissipated and her anxiety dispersed. Leaving only the adrenaline of the moment as-

"Stop that!"

Kimiko already dropped to the ground in a rather "Kung-Fu" Pose, with one leg straight and the other bent, her hand's our waiting for Hidan, instead..

Her wrist was in a tight grip, and a vulgar heaving sound echoed through the ground's as before her stood a tall, Blonde haired man.

Naruto.

Hidan was laying on the ground, clutching his stomach in agony, as Naruto stood above him, releasing the grip on Kimiko's wrist, letting it fall to ground as she stared in pure shock, as Naruto looked down at Hidan.

The school's onlooker's gasped! Naruto attacked Hidan!

He looked back at her with a shocked expression!

Naruto stood backward's and knelt down, resting his palm on her wrist. His face tinged with confusion, and...Could it be?...

Word's bellowed from his mouth as a life changing statement rocked the school. And Kimiko's life.

_Forever..._

"_Don't you dare lay a finger on my Girlfriend!"_

_

* * *

_

Shocking eh? All will be explained. Short Chapter, I apologize, i find it hard to write when I dont know how to improve! Please Praise me! OR tell me how to improve.

Much Love to my readers.

MullerCherry 3


	4. The Hot Blooded Habanero!

**The Legend of The Beautiful High school Girl**

**Chapter 4: The Hot Blooded Habanero**

**

* * *

**

The cars engine was the only audible noise through the busy street's of Konoha, Highrise neon-lit building's, Vendors selling numerous wares throughout the bustling street's. Countless business men and women hurrying along, hailing cab's all whilst blabbering away on expensive mobile phones.

A true to life Capital City.

Kimiko was sat leg's together, head and eyes forward, finding it hard to sum up enough courage to breath, never mind talk. As her Driver was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a Guy who less than 5 Minute's ago told the entire school he was her Boyfriend.

He has only known her for a day!

Naruto calmly changed gear's in a rather expensive looking 4 Door Saloon, a typical High Roller car you would not see as 'out of place' in such a city, It ran smoothly along the ground, and was noticeably tailored for a Rich Man, with real leather seat's and such, Yet the car bore a somewhat "Unruly" feel to it, Clearly it did not belong to Naruto, but how would Kimiko strike up conversation?

"Maaka-San, I'm sorry about earlier, I do have a reason"

Naruto spoke first, all whilst navigating the busy street's of Konoha, his blank face remnant to earlier event's. He kept driving, slowing down and checking the wing mirror through the heaving market district.

"Ah...It's fine, It just surprised me...Uzumaki-K-"

"Just call me Naruto..."

Naruto cut Kimiko mid sentence, allowing her to address him by his given name, But he seemed somewhat sad, when Kimiko mentioned his second name? Whilst it was not Kimiko's nature to pry into his business, she took a mental note and decided to spring up a conversation of some sort's.

"I was wondering...Where are you going..Uzu.."

Naruto turned his head with a mixed smile, somewhat displeased at her inability to call him by his first name, or possibly a facial remark of her cute, forgetful Nature?

"..Naruto.."

He gave a a single burst of laughter before twisting the somehow silent Satellite Navigation system into Kimiko's view, prompting her to adjust her glasses and peer at it, quickly sending her heart into a frenzy!

His house!

"Oh! Yo..Your home?"

"I need to make a quick stop and deliver this package to my Mother, Then I'll take you straight home, I'm sorry if this inconveniences you, though"

Kimiko had no reason to go home, She lived alone in the Grand penthouse suite, with 5 star Room service, heated flooring and an entire Hotel complex below her. But _she was lonely,_ perhaps entering a family house would be a welcome reprise.

Naruto then did something, only he would ever do, causing Kimiko to choke with pure shock, He pulled his chair back, laying flat on his back, rooting around the back seat's, through a plastic bag, all whilst saying.

"Maaka-San, Could you drive a second? I've got the pedal's, just follow the Sat Nav for a second."

In shock, Kimiko lunged forward to the steering wheel, grabbing it and keeping it centered, all whilst shouting!

"B..But I don't know how to drive!"

"People learn by doing, Take a left here, make sure you stick to this lane and you will be fine"

Kimiko etched the wheel left, allowing the car to smoothly navigate the corner as Naruto brought himself back up with a small, neatly wrapped parcel in his mouth.

He placed one hand on the whell and nodded to Kimiko before letting the parcel pop out into his lap, he spoke to her and she sat back In her seat, hand's still slightly shaken from driving a car in the Konoha Shinjuu District.

"I'm really sorry, Maaka-San, This all must be confusing, I promise to explain when we get to my home, It's a bit far out of the City, but I hope you can bear with me"

"N..Naruto. You seem so formal..."

"Ah, It must be the car, I kind of feel like an 'adult' driving it home like this, With all of the Businessmen following me, driving next to me..."

A little while later...

Naruto switched his Sat-nav off, Allowing Kimiko to subtly alter her Attire, more acceptable for the Uzumaki Residence. Whilst Naruto delivered a shocking, abrupt question.

"Maaka-San, Have you ever been to Tokyo?..."

That question pierced her heart like a flaming arrow through an icy heart. She turned her head towards him, shocked, and somewhat...Melancholy, Knowing that the last time she drove through Tokyo, her Mother and cousin were killed in the Crash, leaving her badly scarred too, Both mentally and physically.

"Just once..."

"Really? How is it? Did you enjoy it?"

"Why, Do you ask?"

"In 3 Week's were setting off to Tokyo for a 2 week Business trip with my father...I love Tokyo! When my Mother decides to trust me enough, I'll damn myself if I dont live there."

Kimiko smiled, whilst looking up as the roof of the car. Her nerves and anxiety were gone, She wasn't nervous around Naruto anymore...He was just a Boy, Whom she loved of course, but in this **short** time, she knew he was clumsy, open hearted and aspirational...

She raised her hand In the air, spreading her finger's as she spoke to him softly.

"It's always good to chase dream's, Never to let them go, or let anyone stop you from getting them"

"What was that, Maaka-San?"

She looked at him and smiled her 'true smile' without thinking, sending Naruto slightly pink in the face, as he parked the car outside off a rather Grand house.

"We're here, Please come inside"

Kimiko opened the door first, leaving her belonging's on the inside, allowing Naruto to lock up as she stared at the house.

3 Double joined Window's on the front, it looked incredibly spacious, With an array of colorful Blooming flower's and small tree's in the front yard, a Garage, and an...Ominous silhouette of a figure rapidly approaching the Glass paned door!

A Beautiful looking woman threw the door backward's! Long red hair and an Apron reading "Kiss me" in a single Hiranaga Kanji, What a grand entrance! She bellowed out toward's Naruto in a furious, earth shaking voice!

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Naruto turned with a look of Grim terror, the woman in the doorway flew out toward's him at inhuman speed's holding a Rolling pin in her hand, flour trailed behind her as she raised it up to strike Naruto in a harsh comedic fashion.

"I get you your present! Look!"

Covering his eyes and cowering in the floor, the incredibly beautiful woman raised the Pin with killing intent, before noticing Kimiko in the corner of her eye, shocked and rather amused as she was, it led the woman to completely change her attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry you had to see that! Haha! We usually get on just fine _dont we Naruto_!"

He looked up at the woman, her long, slender figure was revealed as the wind blew her long, Hellishly red hair upwards.

"Not at a-"

She kicked Naruto in the rib's, preventing him from uttering another word before speaking herself.

"Please, Please come in! I''ll prepare some tea!"

Kimiko jumped to attention and walked towards her showing the proper mannerism's as she entered the house.

A sweet smell of Spiced apple hit her as she entered the household, With a long hallway, joined with many open door room's, this was clearly a very upper class, with decorated ornament's on shelves and numerous Photograph's of The Red Haired woman and Naruto.

Naruto showed Kimiko into the Main room, a simple Tatami Styled room, with an impressively large TV, Centre table and Tatami mat, She sat on her knees, facing Naruto.

"You don't mind staying for tea do you, Maaka-San?"

"N...Not at all."

The woman came through with a tray, holding 3 cup's of strong Green Sencha tea, the steam rose from the pot as she walked into the room. Speaking as she did.

"Well, Introduce me to your pretty looking friend, Naruto!"

She called Kimiko pretty! Sending her a pale pink color in the Cheek's, which then increased to full on red as Naruto continued speaking.

"This pretty Girl is Maaka Kimiko, she goes to my school, Same year."

Kimiko, whilst slightly high on the fact Naruto addressed her as pretty, spoke out to the Woman, rather loudly, but polite all the same.

"A...Are you Naruto's sister? You look so Young"

The woman spoke in a defiant tone, rather proud and heartfelt!

"Haha! I _like _this girl, Naruto!"

Naruto rested his palm's in his hand's as she continued speaking.

"My Name is Uzumaki Kushina, I'm Naruto's mother. 28 and still looking young!"

Kimiko looked stunned as to how a woman of 28 could look like she was barely out of College, Never mind how beautiful she was!

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Kushina laughed and placed the tray down on the table, each cup of tea steaming elegantly before Kushina spoke to Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto! I have some great news!"

Naruto sipped from his tea slowly, leaving Kushina rather annoyed as he did, leaving her with her elbows on the table, nd a grim look on her face, instead, she ignored manner's and spoke abruptly whilst he drank

"Your Father is coming back in 3 days"

Kimiko jumped back as Naruto choked on his tea, spilling some on his lap as he did, sending her glasses to the rim of her nose.

"_I never want to see that man again, Mom..."_


	5. A Blue Paper Swan PREVIEW

Kushina looked toward's Kimiko with a rather down putting stare, whilst she was overly hyperactive in general, It seemed like her knowledge of Naruto's dislike for his father really had her down, With his refusal to speak about him, or acknowledge his role as a father. Kushina spoke softly to Naruto and Kimiko, staring at her tea as she did.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, But you had to know, right?"

Naruto nodded with a slanted smile, looking up at Kimiko as he did, noticing her confusion at the said situation regarding Naruto's father, he seemed somewhat unphased, yet terribly impressioned by his father.

"Maaka-San, It's rude of us to dwell on family matter's with a guest, please forgive us"

Kushina began to slightly bow her head before Kimiko spoke out against it, raising her hand to her chin as she did, in a rather timid voice.

"Uzumaki-Sama, Please don't"

Kushina stopped and began to look up at Kimiko, letting a small smile paint her face with joy.

"Maaka-San, Where were you born?"

"Ah!...London, but I moved then I was 2"

"Your Mother is English?"

Kimiko, replied without thinking her eyes slightly sank and her heart pounding, she spoke in a slightly rude way, but not too rude to be considered offensive.

"Why do you ask?"

Kushina responded almost instantaneously, lowering her hand to her steaming cup of tea

"I met a woman once, with the Surname Maaka, A fairly noble name, I thought it was a sheer coincidence, but.."

Naruto, feeling left out of the conversation, jumped in with a few "Choice Word's"

"Women talk too much, I bet your Mother does too, Kimiko?"

Kushina, without looked threw a fist out toward's Naruto, catching him square in the stomach and she heartily laughed to herself, whilst staring at Kimiko.

"I thought it were coincidence, But nobody since that woman, Nobody has referred to me as 'sama' And...You look like her, too."

Kimiko snapped back at Kushina, sending both Uzumaki's back in shock, Kushina's eyes widened as she listened to Kimiko!

"When did you meet my mother, What was she like?"

Kushina was far from stupid, With an IQ of nearly 200, she looked at Kimiko with an inquisitive eye, before sensing something she would rather of avoided, she gently moved closer to Kimiko, sensing an Aura of sadness around her.

"Forgive me, Maaka-San for prying, But...Did something happen?"

"She passed away..."

Instant, vicious and as sharp as any blade you would care to feel, Kimiko spoke with cautious pessimism, admittance or acceptance rang throughout.

Naruto looked up toward's Kimiko immediately, standing up in the process, looking toward's his mother on advice for his next move, utter dumbstruck, the began to lower himself under the weight of tension that filled the room.

Within second's, Kimiko's eyes began to fill with small tears, Although not enough to cry, it was more than was needed for Kushina to pull her in to her chest, comforting her.

"I've known you for less and 10 Minutes, Maaka-San...But at the same time, I've known you for years"

Kimiko responded with a muffled voice

"It's just Kimiko..."

As Kimiko began to cry slightly heavier, Naruto received a glance from his Mother, signalling him to leave the room whilst they talked Woman to Woman about what should to be done to help Kimiko...

He left the room with Red cheek's, and a rapid, beating heart...

_Meanwhile_

"Konan...Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"But what if-"

"Shut it"

"Hah...Have it your way..."

"Don't worry, I will..."

"Just don't be too hard on Kimiko, okay?...Konan?"

"_You worry too much, Uchiha Sasuke...I'll do as I like"_

_/Break for New Year, Expect a follow up after the 2nd of January, Happy new year folks!_


End file.
